A Flair for the Dramatics
by wencho17
Summary: 22 years ago, Ric Flair's daughter and Dusty Rhodes' son met for the first time and immediately became the best of friends. But when feelings developed and Cody and Charlotte were forced to go their separate ways, the friendship died. Now, with Charlotte on the main roster, and Cody lost to Stardust, is there any hope to rekindle what was lost? Is there a chance for something more?
1. Starrcade '93: A Flair Family Affair

**A/N - So, I'm not normally one to try to work on two stories at once, but while drumming up some future ideas for Lasting Legacy, this idea just popped in my head and I kind of fell in love with it. And I figured, no one's tried this particular pairing on this site, so why not give it a go?**

 **Just a couple things you should know beforehand:**

 **\- This story, like my others, is all kayfabe. It uses wrestling and not real names, and wrestling and not real personalities. For example, as per the script, Cody is unfortunately, still Stardust, at least for now. The present day story is going to start around the time of the Diva's Revolution and is going to feature lots of flashbacks (starting with Starrcade '93) in between. If at any point anything is confusing or unclear or if you have any questions about anything, please review or send me a PM. I answer all reviews and am more than happy to clarify anything that seems off. On that note, I want to hear your thoughts too. I say this in all my stories but the way I see it, I'm publishing for you, so anything I can do to make the story what you want/are hoping to see, I will try my best to do!**

 **Okay, enough boring stuff. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Charlotte Flair could barely catch her breath as she stood outside of Independence Arena, the home of Starrcade '93. She stopped to take it all in. Countless WCW employees had passed her by, stopping to acknowledge her father. The fans had lined up in droves outside of the gates, hoping to catch a glimpse at the wrestlers as they made their way inside. It was almost surreal and it was certainly the most overwhelmed the seven-year-old had felt in her entire life. At the same time however, it was the most proud, because Charlotte was going to get to see her father, the Nature Boy, the great Ric Flair, wrestle for the very first time.

Ever since she could remember, wrestling had been a part of her life. She didn't dream of being a wrestler one day like her older half-brother, 14-year-old David, nor did she eat, sleep and breathe it like her younger brother, 5-year-old Reid, but it was still important to her. Mainly, because it was her dad's job and there was no one Charlotte loved and admired more than her father.

When David was over, Charlotte would sit with him and her younger brother Reid and they would watch their father's matches when they were televised. She would listen intently as David would regale her with stories of being on the road with their dad, and would hang on every word, wondering when she would get the chance to go out with him herself.

That chance came on December 27th when the 10th Anniversary of Starrcade, the special event that led in part, to Ric Flair's rise to the top of the professional wrestling scene (the event was actually named after him, _Starrcade: A Flair for the Gold),_ came to Charlotte, North Carolina.

After having tried with no prior success to convince Elizabeth, Charlotte and Reid's mom, to let his two youngest see a live event, the Nature Boy finally got his yes. Helped out by the fact that the event was in their backyard, a 20-minute drive away from where they lived and that it was a championship/career threatening match, Ric managed to convince his wife to let him take the kids to the show.

Charlotte's eyes glimmered when she heard the news. Sure her mother had set strict rules, but that didn't matter. She was finally getting a chance to see her father wrestle and nothing in the world compared to that moment.

"Take it all in baby girl," Ric said, drawing Charlotte away from her thoughts. "There isn't anything like this in the world."

Wrapping her arms tightly around her dad's neck, Charlotte smiled at him, causing Ric to smile right back.

"That's my girl," he whispered to her softly.

Ric took a moment to take everything in as well. This was his first time back main eventing a Starrcade in three years, it was the first time his career was possibly on the line, but most importantly, it was the first time he had all of his kids, well all except one since Megan was away at college, there to see him in a match.

Seeing the looks on Charlotte and Reid's faces were enough to make the night already almost perfect. Win or lose, be forced to retire or not, none of it mattered with his kids by his side.

Ric scooped up Reid with his free arm, holding both him and Charlotte as they faced the entrance doors. More than anything he had wanted to experience this moment with his two youngest, but he couldn't. There was a lot to go over, a lot to prepare for before this crucial match. So Ric hugged his kids close and left them with their older brother.

"You two be good for your big brother, okay?" Ric said as both Charlotte and Reid nodded in agreement.

"I love you all so much," he added as he handed Reid to David and put Charlotte on the ground. "I can't wait for you to see the match."

Ric took one last look at his three perfect kids before heading toward the arena. He had stopped to talk to one of the security guards he was close to, when he felt something or rather someone, wrapped around his waist.

"For luck," Charlotte said sweetly as she looked up at her father.

Ric beamed as he lifted his daughter into his arms. His eyes were welling with tears of pride, tears of joy.

"I love you baby girl," he said as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Love you too daddy," Charlotte said before leaning her head on his shoulder. "One more thing," she whispered in his ear.

"What's that baby?" he asked.

"Wooo!" Charlotte yelled, causing the security guard as well as some of the other wrestlers entering the arena, to smile.

Ric just laughed.

"She's gonna follow in her daddy's footsteps one day," he said proudly to anyone who might have been listening.

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, realizing in that moment that maybe she was just like David and Reid, that maybe this had been her dream, she just didn't know it until right then.

"Ahem," David said as he carried Reid, who had crossed his arms and displayed a pout on his face, over to where his father and sister were standing. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Him too, both of them!" Ric shouted, this time drawing the attention of even more people. He wrapped his arm around his eldest son and ruffled his youngest son's hair. "This is the real Woo Nation, the future of this business! The Flair dynasty!"

Who was anyone to deny that?

Ric hugged the kids one last time before he watched David lead them to the family area.

"You're one proud papa," the security guard said as he escorted Ric into the building.

Ric just smiled. "You have no idea."

 **A/N - Short and sweet, probably my shortest chapter ever actually. So thoughts?**


	2. Big Brother, Little Brother

**A/N: Just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody for the great reviews. Keep em coming. I love to get input especially for this story, since I'm just kind of going where the muse takes me. The muse decided it wanted to write about David this chapter, so here we go!**

 **Oh and before I forget to mention, if I haven't already, I am trying as best I can to keep the timelines as accurate as possible. But given I never watched WCW or wrestling at all during Starrcade '93 and prior (I was born in '92), it's been a labor of research (thank you Wikipedia). So if anything is off, I do apologize. And if there are a few inconsistencies, shouldn't be anything major, with ages, or who might have been with which promotion when, I'll just deter to the fact that this is fiction so yeah, might be some slight differences between that world and this one. But the major themes are going to stay the same.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'm bored!" Reid whined as he tugged at David's leg.

It had been nearly three hours since the kids had been waiting in the family area of the arena and the ever-energetic Reid was starting to get restless. David meanwhile, who was starting to get tired of his baby-sitting duties, pushed his brother away and went back to playing his GameBoy.

"Whatcha playing?" Reid asked just moments later as his attempt to get attention from Charlotte, who was quietly reading a book, hadn't fared much better.

David rolled his eyes as Reid climbed up on the bench next to him. "It's _WCW: The Main Event_."

Reid's eyes widened as he put his head on David's shoulder to get a better view. "Ooo, is dad in there?"

David shook his head. "Nope," he replied as he loaded a new menu on his screen. "But I am."

"No way," Reid argued with wide eyes, unable to believe it. "If dad's not in it, how are you?"

David laughed as he brought up the screen of characters for his brother to see.

"Here's the roster," he said. "See, that's Steve Austin and Sting, there's the Steiner Brothers, and Dustin Rhodes."

"He's my favorite," Reid smiled.

"Don't let dad hear you say that," David rolled his eyes, imagining the response their father would have if he found out his biggest rival's son was his baby boy's favorite wrestler. David smirked at the thought before going back to showing off the remaining characters in the game.

"That's Vader and see that square at the bottom?"

Reid nodded his head.

"That's me, NBJ, Nature Boy Junior," David replied proudly.

"Whoa," Reid said in shock as he looked back and forth between his real brother and the one in the game. For an 8-bit version, it certainly didn't lack for likeness. "How'd you get in there?"

"Easy," David answered. "I'm the best wrestler in WCW. They had to put me in the game."

"I'm telling dad," Reid responded causing his older brother to chuckle.

"Telling dad what?" David asked.

Reid paused. "I don't know, that you're in the game and he's not."

"He already knows," David responded. "Besides, you remember that game we have back at dad's house? He's in that one. He's the star."

Reid smiled a bit but still wasn't satisfied. "Then I'm telling him that you're in the game and I'm not!"

David rolled his eyes. For being just five years old his brother sure was persistent. But David had a plan, one he knew would get him the quiet time away from little Reid that he needed.

"I'll tell you what, if you stop bugging me for like 10 minutes and go sit quietly," he began, "then I'll put you in the game. Okay?"

Reid's eyes lit up. "Deal," he said before sitting next to his big sister.

"I'm gonna be in the WCW game," he happily told her, unable to contain his excitement.

"That's nice," Charlotte smiled at him before going back to reading her book.

Reid stared at the clock and even though he had no idea how to tell time, he sensed that 10 minutes had passed about seven minutes before it actually had. He got up and moved back to the bench his brother was sitting on but this time he sat at the opposite end. He waited a few moments before scooching back over next to David.

"Done yet?" he asked.

David looked down at his watch. "Didn't I say 10 minutes?"

Reid frowned. "Well how many minutes has it been?"

"Three," his brother told him before picking him up and putting him on his lap. "So, you're lucky I'm fast. See for yourself," he added. "Can you read what it says?"

Reid shook his head. He couldn't read and he couldn't tell time. Being five was the worst.

"It says, 'BNB, Baby Nature Boy,'" David explained. "That's you."

Instantly the little boy's face lit up as he looked at his character on the screen. He was mesmerized by it and so happy that his brother had made it happen.

"Now, we're in the game together," he smiled. "Can you make one for Charley and Megan too so they can play with us?"

David sighed. He already knew the answer. It was no. Not because he didn't want to but because the game didn't have an option to create a female wrestler. He doubted either of his sisters would care but he didn't want to disappoint Reid.

"When I get back," he replied as he grabbed his sweatshirt and slid it on.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked, unable to look away from the screen his brother had put in his hands.

"To get something to eat," he replied. "You want me to bring you back anything?"

Reid thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Charley, you want anything?" he asked his sister, receiving the same response.

"Alright," David said before pausing at the door. "You both stay put okay? Dad would seriously kill me if either of you wandered off under my watch."

David watched as Reid continued to look at the GameBoy, maybe trying to play it. Charlotte was back to reading her book. They were good kids and more importantly, they were preoccupied, allowing him to get away for just a little bit and have some fun with the older kids who he knew from his time on the tour. It wasn't that he didn't love his siblings because he did, but he hadn't intended to be stuck babysitting the whole show. That's why he liked it when it was just him and his dad on the road. He had the freedom to go where he wanted and do what he wanted and that was exactly his plan for the afternoon, if only for an hour. Surely, both Reid and Charlotte would be okay with that.

Turning the corner down the hallway, David found his vision blocked as someone had appeared out of nowhere to cover his eyes.

"I swear I'll kick your ass," he told his unknown assailant who just chuckled.

"Yeah, like you could if you tried," the kid laughed. "Remember how badly things ended the last time you tried that Flair Jr.?"

The deep voice, the nickname, it could only be one person: Randy Orton.

David brought his own hands to his face, using them to remove those of his "attacker." He turned around and shook his head as the Randy just smirked.

The two 14 year olds had known each other for the past 10 years as their fathers had been colleagues in WCW and later, very close friends. Randy and David had even grown up together, sharing time and adventures as they accompanied their fathers on the road. But a push toward Vince McMahon's now nationally expanding WWF promotion drew Cowboy Bob to the brand in 1984, a move Ric himself would make seven years later.

Ric of course returned to WCW in '93 but as far as David knew, Cowboy Bob was still wrestling for the rival. That of course made him suspicious as to what Randy was doing at an arena holding WCW's biggest event of the year.

"Your dad's still with F right?" he asked as Randy nodded. "Okay, so then what are you doing here at Starrcade?"

Randy shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you dad is special guest referee for the match?"

David's eyes went wide. "No, I wouldn't believe you. How would that even be possible, unless,"

"Well, then I won't tell you," Randy interrupted, a devious look on his face.

"He's planning something isn't he, your dad?" David asked as he joined Randy above the equipment pile. "Because the last time Cowboy Bob was at a Starrcade event, he basically left mine almost unable to wrestle. In fact, he did. Dad was out for like, four months after your dad blindsided and turned on him. You need to tell me right now if that's going to happen tonight."

Randy started to feel the tension. That incident had over the years been a sore spot for both the men and their sons but both had gotten over it, or so it seemed. No, they had, as long as someone wasn't calling back memories to the night Bob betrayed Ric and created the bad blood that almost permanently ended the friendship.

"Will you just relax dude, I didn't say it was anything like that," Randy said defensively.

David took a deep breath. "Look, whatever he's planning, just make sure it's nothing bad. I don't want the kids to see dad get hurt especially not at the hands of Uncle Bob."

Randy looked confused. "Kids, what kids?"

"My brother and sister you idiot," David responded as he gently shoved Randy. "They're here, tonight, to see dad fight for the title."

"Yeah and possibly lose his career," Randy added causing David to shoot him a funny look. "What? I read. If your dad loses, he's done in WCW. Actually, since you're so bound to ruin the surprise that has a little something to do with why dad and I are here."

David was starting to connect the dots and he didn't like where things were leading.

"Your dad's the guest referee," he began. "It's a career threatening match. No, Randy, tell me he's not going to do what I think you're suggesting?"

Randy was prepared to answer when a thought crossed his own mind that wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Wait, tell me you're not suggesting that you think my dad would throw this match? Come on dude, give the man his integrity at least?"

David breathed a sigh of relief. "He's not going to throw the match?"

"No," Randy replied.

"He's not going to cheat so dad loses?" David asked, to which Randy again responded "no."

"He's not going to have any sort of impact on the outcome?" David questioned. "Whatever happens, it's going to be fair and square, between dad and Vader? May the best Flair win?"

"May the best man win, yes," Randy repeated, this time a little frustrated. "David," he said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, "for the millionth, billionth time, there is no fix. Dad's just here to referee. That's it. I promise. In fact, I swear on Becky's life."

David couldn't help but laugh, all of his fears of what might happen in the match being washed away. "I really hope for your sister's sake that you're telling the truth."

"Speaking of sisters," Randy said coyly as he jumped back to the ground. "You said yours was here?"

"Uh-huh," David replied suspiciously as he joined Randy on the floor. "Why do you care?"

Randy smiled as he put his arm around David's neck. "Oh come on, you know I was always Charley's favorite. Figure she'd be happy to see me."

David just rolled his eyes. He had temporarily forgotten the little crush his baby sister had on his best friend. It wasn't exactly one that he was thrilled with but she was three at the time and Randy was like a big brother. Except he wasn't, hence the crush.

"I told the kids I was just getting some food," David explained. "Needed a break from babysitting. I forgot how nice it was to be on the road and not have to worry about two little people tagging along and asking my every move. I love the kids I do but, Reid is just a ball of energy and he won't stop. It wasn't until I put the GameBoy in his hand that he was distracted enough to let me the room."

"You gave your GameBoy to a five-year-old?" Randy asked in disbelief. "Wow, you're brave. I'd never let Nathan or Becky go anywhere near that thing, not with all my WWF games."

"First of all, Nathan is three so I doubt he even knows how to use the thing," David explained. "Secondly, Reid's a good kid and it got him settled. If he breaks it and dad has to buy me a new one, then it was worth it as long as I got my time away."

"How much time ya got?" Randy asked curiously, a plan having already been in his mind.

"An hour if that," David said, checking his watch. "Scratch that, 45 minutes. Reid's eventually going to realize he has no idea how to play the game and then he's going to look for me and when he can't find me he'll bother Charley and then she'll look for me and then one of them will cry or wander off and then they'll tell dad and Elizabeth will have his head because he promised her I'd watch them and then he'll have my head because I promised him I'd watch them and,"

"Dude, calm down," Randy said, grabbing David's shoulders. "You're going to hyperventilate. Take some deep breaths. Trust me, they are Flair kids. There's nowhere they could go in this place without someone making sure they were safe. That doesn't have to be your job. There are guards and stuff all over for that."

David bit his lip as he wavered on what he should do. He already was starting to feel bad about leaving the two of them and on a lie no less but at the same time, Randy did have a point. He remembered the first time he tried to escape and he didn't exactly get too far.

"Maybe I should just go back there. You can come with me, we can hang out like old times," he suggested hopefully.

Randy shook his head. "No can do Flair Jr. Why do you think I came to find you in the first place? I wanted to tell you about this awesome plan I have."

"And that is?" David asked, already knowing what Randy said next was bound to get him in more trouble than he likely already was.

"Jake Patrick, ya know the referee's kid, he knows a guy who set him up with fireworks," Randy explained. "Fireworks, David. We're gonna go light them up out back behind the tour busses."

"Only you would come back to the tour for one night and find a kid with fireworks," David laughed. "Seriously though, fireworks? That's going to be like, really, really dangerous."

Randy shrugged. "Yeah, dangerous and fun. So are you in?"

Again, David was at a crossroads. On one hand, he was leaving his little brother and sister alone to go do something incredibly stupid and reckless and dangerous. But on the other hand, fireworks. Besides, if anything did happen, Randy was really good at getting them out of trouble. David had to assume this time would be no different.

He checked his watch. "20 minutes," he replied with a smile. "20 minutes and then we're back here like we never left. Deal?"

"Deal," Randy smiled back, knowing all along his friend was never going to say no. David may have been the smarter, more aware of consequences one of the two, but even this was an opportunity Randy knew he couldn't pass up.

"Come on," Randy continued as he led David out of one of the back doors he had discovered during an earlier trip to the arena for one of his dad's WWF events. "This will be fun. Besides, I want to show you this move I've been working on."

"New move huh?" David questioned. "What's it entail?"

Yet another thing the two had in common was that they both wanted to follow in the family business so every now and again they'd test out moves on one another. It probably wasn't the safest way to get started but given both their fathers were strict about no official training until they were 18, it was better than nothing.

"It's a jumping cutter of sorts," Randy explained. "Kind of like, I would just come out of nowhere, like lure you into it and bam, you're on the ground, like face flat onto the mat."

David tried to envision how a move like that would work and he just couldn't get the picture. "Sounds implausible. I mean, how would you just come out of nowhere and the guy wouldn't be able to block it?"

"Hmm," Randy thought before concluding David was right. "Yeah, guess that wouldn't work. That's okay, I've got tons more moves I'm thinking about. I want to do this cool thing with the ropes, but yeah, that one's not ready to showcase yet."

David just laughed. "Let's just go blow up some stuff before I get grounded for the century. How the hell would I wrestle you into submission with the never-fail Figure Four if that happened?"

"My finisher is so going to be better than that dumb hold," Randy argued.

"You don't even have a finisher," David smiled. "But it's okay. I've always been the brains of this operation. I'll help you come up with something better than that stupid cutter idea."

Randy smiled as he put his arm around David. "I sure as hell missed you Flair Jr. Maybe my dad can convince your dad to come back to WWF. That way we can go back on the road together again, like the good old days."

"I'd love that," David said, "but WCW is home and dad's glad to be back. I think this is it for him, the last stop on his career of wrestling promotions."

Randy just shrugged. "Well, I tried. Now come on, the 'splosions await."


End file.
